


Same Difference

by soukokudoubleblack



Series: 2018 Daily Drabble Challenge [87]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, In Denial, References to Canonical Cheating, accidental pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/pseuds/soukokudoubleblack
Summary: Kalinda doesn't like thinking about her own feelings.





	Same Difference

When your _husband_ tells you that you're using your bedroom voice to talk to a coworker, it might be time to assess exactly how hung up on that coworker you've become.

Kalinda doesn't like thinking about her own feelings though. She'll stay in Chicago for Alicia, protect Alicia, threaten to sell her husband out to the cops for _Alicia_ , but that's no reason to stop sleeping around or start deciding exactly how much she might have fallen in love.

"Hey, Kalinda," Alicia calls, finger raised. "Can you find out about the client's family?"

The family they supposedly don't have.

"Sure."


End file.
